Wigglepedia Fanon: Fanmade Compilation Videos
These are some fanmade compilation videos related to the Wiggles. The Wiggles: The Complete TV Series 1 (VHS) The Wiggles: The Complete TV Series 1 is an Australian VHS release featuring all Series 1 episodes. Synopsis Join in the fun at Wigglehouse. Foodman (inspired by a TV superhero, Anthony imagines himself being Foodman, who is able to eat tall sandwiches with a single bite!), Murray's Shirt, Jeff the Mechanic, Lily (A movie star is looking for a star for her next movie, which Wiggle will it be?), Funny Greg, and many more. Episodes Trivia *This was the very first Wiggles compilation video ever released. *The end credits of Funny Greg feature The Pink Towel Chase. Goofs *The back cover features an image from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, but no songs from that video are featured in these episodes. More of The Wiggles More of The Wiggles is an Australian VHS release featuring the first thirteen episodes from Series 2. Episodes # Food # Numbers & Counting # Dancing # Dressing Up # Your Body # Play # Safety # Storytelling # Friends # Multicultural # Musical Instruments # Hygiene # Animals Trivia *The intro for Wiggle Food is shortened. This also happened on another compilation video titled "Fun With The Wiggles". Goofs *The episode Hygiene is misnamed "Health" on the back cover. Learn With The Wiggles! Learn With The Wiggles! is an Australian VHS/DVD featuring four Series 2 episodes. It was released on DVD in 2004 under the name "Food and Others!". Episodes # Wiggle Food # Numbers & Counting # Dancing # Dressing Up Goofs * The back cover has a photo from Anthony's Friend, which is not on this video. Trivia * At the end of the original 1999 Release and the British release, the end credits from Dressing Up are from the actual episode while some future releases use the Keyboard chase. * Some of the 2004 releases included an instrumental version of Dorothy the Dinosaur during some segments. * The 2008 DVD, only released in Australia and New Zealand, is the only version of this video which features the original Series 2 intro with sound effects. Gallery LearnWithTheWigglesFanmade2.png|Original 1999 cover File:FoodandMorefanmade.png|2004 DVD cover File:FoodandMorefanmade2008.png|2008 Australian/New Zealand DVD cover Fun With The Wiggles Fun With The Wiggles (Also known as Volume 3 in South Africa) is an Australian/British VHS/DVD release featuring nine Series 2 episodes. It was later released on DVD as Hygiene and More!. Episodes # Your Body # Play # Safety # Storytelling # Friends # Multicultural # Musical Instruments # Hygiene # Animals Trivia * At the beginning of the original 1999 release and the British release, it showed the intro with the sound effects. But, in future Australian releases, the intro didn't have sound effects. * On the 2002 British rerelease, the end credits after Animals are yellow. Goofs * The 2002 British back cover features an image from Murray's Shirt, but that episode is not included on the video. * On the back of the original 1999 release, scenes from Building Blocks, Zardo Zap, Anthony's Friend and Wiggle Opera are seen but aren't featured in the video. * The front cover of "Hygiene and More!" features a Series 3 promo picture but all the episodes on the VHS/DVD are from Series 2. ** Along with that, The front cover of the 1999 Australian release and the back cover of the 2000 British release feature a Series 1 promo picture but Series 1 episodes aren't included on the VHS/DVD. * The front cover of the South African release features a picture from Dancing, but that episode is not on this release. Gallery FunWithTheWigglesFanmade2.png|1999 release cover HygieneandMorefanmade.png|2004 DVD cover File:HygieneandMorefanmade2008.png|2008 DVD cover Dance With The Wiggles Dance With The Wiggles is an Australian VHS/DVD featuring eight Series 2 episodes. The DVD was released in 2004 under the name "History and More!" Episodes #History #Family #Movement #Nutrition #Directions #Manners #Travel #Play (a.k.a. Playtime) Quack Quack (VHS/DVD) Quack Quack is a Australian VHS/DVD release, featuring episodes 14 to 26 of Series 2. Episodes ##History #Family #Movement #Nutrition #Directions #Manners #Travel #Play (a.k.a. Playtime) #The Body #Communication #Work #Imagination #Cows and Ducks Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade videos Category:Fanmade DVDs Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2004 Category:2008